Lies
by Lover-of.black.nailpolish
Summary: This wasn't suppose to be happening! The war was over and the Scarlet Hand defeated! What more did god want?


"The magic, it's gone."

This one sentence seemed to ease everyone's tension. They all cheered out of relief and their new found freedom. They never thought that Sabrina had any reason to lie, after all the war was over and the Scarlet Hand was defeated. There wasn't anything to worry about anymore!

But oh how wrong they all were.

* * *

**~Three Days later~**

"Ugg! Dammit…" Sabrina hissed as she clenched her ribcage. The magic pulsed once more for good measure before it faded. Sabrina released a sigh of relief when the worse was over, but knew not to cling to the relief for too long. She knew it would be back, and the next more painful than the last.

Sabrina let out an angry little huff after the pain subsided. She felt completely and utterly pathetic. The pain should have been gone by now! She shouldn't even BE here right now!

'_I bet I just burned most of the magic,'_ Sabrina thought, bitterly. '_I guess it'll take longer than I thought...'_ Out of all the times she actually wanted her body to withstand anything; THIS was definitely not the time.

She couldn't tell them that day. Everyone was so…so **happy**. She couldn't let her parents know that she could fell the magic suffocate and swell within her, she couldn't let Daphne and red know that almost every step she took felt like needles sticking into her spine, and she DEFINETLY couldn't let Puck know that after all those times he saved her that this was one fate he couldn't help her with. Nope, she couldn't and wouldn't tell anybody. It would be too painful; it would hurt too much.

"What's with the funny face ugly?" Asked an irritating voice, pulling her out of her dismal thoughts.

"Nothing is wrong with MY face, but you should probably look in the mirror and try to fix yours." Sabrina said, unsuccessfully hiding her grin. She was going to miss this. Puck seemed to look suspicious at first but after seeing her grin his face relaxed into a smile.

Puck was truly handsome when he smiled.

"Walk with me Grimm." Puck requested, grabbing her hand and leading her towards he forest.

Sabrina was reluctant at first, but gave up when he kept trying to tug her hand. "Fine, but where are we going?"

'You'll see."

The walk to the docks was a peasant one. Although neither made a sound, it was a comfortable silence. Something Sabrina thought she could have gotten used to, until she remembered that she wouldn't have the time to do so. But all the dark and troubling thoughts flew away as she glanced at the beautiful water lit up by the sunset. She knew that this is what peace felt like; beautiful and calm.

Puck watched her mood change from some-what gloomy to bright and happy in an instant. He didn't really know what to say when he found her earlier, so he just took her to the docks. And after seeing a real smile pass through her face, he knew he made the right choice-no matter how his trickster side remarked on the disgusting mushiness it of it all- he didn't care for once.

Puck's thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand caressed his own and pulled him towards the docks. He smiled to himself and promised to always remember the feeling. Ugg, something was really wrong with him right now. He could feel a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach and instead of instantly wishing it away, he allowed himself to enjoy it. Was he sick?

When they finally reached the docks, Sabrina and Puck plopped themselves on the edge and after pulling their socks and shoes off, plunged their feet into the cold Hudson River. Sabrina sighed in content. The chilly water really did feel good between her aching feet. These past few days have really taken a toll on her.

"Soooo….." Sabrina started, tired of the silence. "Why did you bring me here?"

Puck shrugged but didn't answer. He was apparently too busy watching his feet swish around in the water. Sabrina narrowed her eyes. Puck is not talking for once?

"Um, hello?"

Nothing.

"Puck," Sabrina continued, irritated. "Stinkface, can you hear me?"

Still nothing.

Sabrina sighed, exasperated. _'What with the moron? Can't even speak when HE is the one who brought me here!'_

"You know, if you're not going to say anything then I guess I'll just lea-"Sabrina stopped midsentence when a soft pair of lips silenced her. Puck was kissing her! And what was even MORE surprising was that she was actually kissing him back! That never happened before!

Puck didn't quite know what he was doing. One moment they were just sitting there not talking, then the next she was asking him something, then it just happened! It might have to do with the fact that her face became a beautiful pink color when she got angry, or it might have to do with the fact that he didn't want to answer her question. He convinced himself that it was the second reason. But all thoughts on "why" faded when her warm lips moved against his. THIS…Was definitely new.

When Puck and Sabrina pulled apart, Puck had a huge grin on his face. But it slowly disappeared when he say Sabrina with a pained expression.

"Grimm?"

A tear fell down Sabrina's face as she tried to focus on her breathing.

'_Dammit,'_ she cursed, mentally._' Not here…not in front of him…'_

"Sabrina!" Puck quickly got up and rushed to her side. "What…" Puck froze. He knew that look on her face. The familiar look that always made him feel guilty whenever the magic insider was…wait, the magic…

"The magic..." Puck whispered. "The mirror's magic, it's-"

"Still inside." Sabrina finished for him, through her gasps of pain. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody. It's just that everyone was so… happy."

"Do you think they'll be happy now?" Puck asked, eyes blazing with anger. "Do you think they'll be happy once they know that you've been suffering throughout this entire war just to wither away at the end!?"

"Umm…" Sabrina was too shocked at his anger.

"Do you think Daphne, Henry, or Veronica would be happy?!" Puck continued, each sentence making him angrier. "What about the Old Lady huh? After you risked everything to get her back and you're just going to DIE?"

"I CAN"T HELP IT PUCK!" Sabrina finally yelled, her face reddening with her anger. Who was he to get angry anyways? "DO YOU THINK I WANT TO DIE? EVEN IF I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING!"

Sabrina took deep breathes to calm herself down. "I completed the prophesy Puck, I did what I needed to do. It's fine." Sabrina reasoned. She thought the best way to convince him that she wouldn't be needed anymore, was to tell that to herself.

"Fine?" Puck repeated, disbelief coloring his features. "Fine? You may be fine with it Grimm but I'm NOT! Y-You're going to…"

Puck sucked in a huge breath as the reality of the situation finally dawned on him. This wasn't supposed to be happening. The war was over! The Scarlet Hand destroyed and the Old Lady saved! What more did god want? She couldn't die right after she saved the world. They…They were supposed to get married and be...happy.

He turned to Sabrina and watched as the color left from her cheeks and her lips change from a rose pink, to dark blue. She gazed up at him and gave him a weak grin.

"Bye bug breath," Sabrina sighed fondly, bringing her hand up to pat his cheek. "You were always my first-"

When Sabrina's hand fell from his cheek, he finally let a tortured sob run through his body.

'_NO!' _Puck sobbed, burying himself into her shoulder. "Don't be dead! Finish what you were going to say! P-Please…" But no words escaped Sabrina's mouth. She just lay there, unmoving.

He sat there for hours. He didn't move until he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching. He knew he should say something, but his throat was dry and he couldn't speak. He took one last look at Sabrina, kissed her, and then made a decision.

'_We __**WILL**__ be married Sabrina Grimm, Just not here.'_

The last thing he heard was Daphne's horrified scream.

THE END

* * *

I'm so glad I didn't write down my original idea for this story. It was terrible… Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!

PS. I wonder if I have some strange fetish where I always kill off the main character…


End file.
